


What Do we Do Now?

by Mahz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's point of view, Domestic Fluff, First work so maybe not good but its cute, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Quick appearance of Shuri, Slice of Life, post Endgame, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahz/pseuds/Mahz
Summary: Post- Endgame.Now that Steve's gone and there's a five years gap in his life, Bucky feels lost, but Sam got his back.It's my first work + a oneshot so I know it's not good but it's Domestic Sambucky Fluff.





	What Do we Do Now?

What do I do now? Bucky was lost, watching Sam forcing the shield in his trunk. Sam was talking to him, but he didn’t listen, just hearing his voice but not focusing on the words.   
\- Bucky, Are you okay?  
\- Yeah, yeah.  
Sam closed the trunk and put his hand on Bucky’s neck, it comforted him a bit.   
\- Not to me Jamie.  
Bucky smiled, somehow since the “Blip” they made a habit of using full names.  
\- I.... I don’t know what to do, do I go back to Wakanda and my goats? Do I stay in Brooklyn? Are my goats even okay, were they blipped too? I’d like to stay here, but. . . it’s not like a have a place here so maybe I just go back to Wakanda?  
\- Who said you don’t have a place here?  
\- I just don’t Sam.  
\- As long as I’m here you have a place at mine.

And just like that Bucky found himself in his hut packing with the help of Shuri, which somehow didn’t help a lot.   
\- Can you even stop talking?  
Shuri threw a pillow at him.  
\- You could stay!   
\- Why would I stay? I’m no use here.  
\- Why would you leave? You know we have more gay black men than America, right?  
\- SHURI!   
\- What?! Like you ain’t leaving because of the Falcon.  
\- But I didn’t-  
The princess didn’t just gasp, she dramatically filled her lungs while also making a shocked whimper.  
\- You’re gonna live with a man who doesn’t know you’re thirsty for his ass?  
\- I’m going to live with Sam who really doesn’t need to know any of this.  
Bucky really tried not to focus on this, but Shuri made him doubt. What if Sam discovered his feelings? What if Bucky messes it up? What if Sam ask him to leave? As he picked up his red notebook, he opened it and smiled at Sam’s handwriting telling him not to overthink. Maybe they’ll be alright.

Sam insisted on helping Bucky unpack, the former soldier was now one-armed as T’Challa and Shuri were working on a “civil-life” mode for his metal arm. It felt nice. They were in an industrial loft, with huge windows and brick walls. But he also noticed the lack of furniture and the presence of cardboard boxes.  
\- What’s this?  
\- What’s what?  
Bucky looked at the place and he understood.  
\- You’re not leaving, you’re. . .moving in?  
\- Yeah, that’s what you do with a new flat.  
\- You got a new place because of me?  
Sam put down the last box and put a hand on his shoulder.  
\- No, I bought this place for us to live in. But don’t think you’re privileged, ‘kay? The biggest room is mine.

Two Years later

Bucky moaned as he covers his head with a pillow to protect himself from the sun shining through the window. He felt the cool air of the morning on his body and the warmth of Sam’s chest under his cheek. That felt good. He never would have imagined himself this happy in a thousand years. A soft tingle in his back surprised him. Sam’s hand drawing unknown patterns on his skin. He turned and pushed away the pillow, meeting his boyfriend’s gorgeous smile.   
\- Well, Hello James.  
\- Baby.  
Sam laughed and squeezed him in his arms, kissing his head repeatedly. Bucky finally felt home.


End file.
